


Imagine: you have a request for the Seattle Kraken

by cursedcontentdotcom



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Human/Monster Romance, Other, Seattle Kraken, Seduction, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedcontentdotcom/pseuds/cursedcontentdotcom
Summary: With the expansion draft looming on the horizon, you're willing to do whatever it takes to protect your favourite players.
Relationships: Seattle Kraken/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Imagine: you have a request for the Seattle Kraken

Imagine...

You stand at the edge of Elliott Bay, looking down into the cold, blue water. A shiver runs through your body - you're clad only in a simple white dress, and you can already feel the hairs on your arms standing on end. Twilight is drawing in, draping Seattle in its blue gauze. There is already a chill in the air. It will be more distinct in the water.

Still, you've come here for a reason. Your courage returns as soon as you remember what's at stake. In the end, it will have been worth this temporary discomfort.

With a quick glance over each shoulder to ensure that no one can see or stop you, you drop to your knees at the side of the harbour. Summoning all your courage, you slip over the edge and into the water.

The cold hits you immediately, enveloping your body in a sharp embrace. You swear under your breath, and begin to swim.

It's slightly better once you're going. The exercise warms your body and you find yourself adjusting to the temperature. Maybe this won't be so bad.

Once you think you've gone far enough, you stop and tread water. This next part is going to be the hardest, but you're nothing if not intrepid.

Taking a deep breath, you dive beneath the surface. The water is clearer than you expected; you can see your way easily. It doesn't take long to find what you're looking for; you've barely gone ten feet when you see a huge hulking shape up ahead.

The Seattle Kraken is even bigger than you expected. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest as you swim towards it. God, what if it just _eats_ you?

You can tell the moment it spots you, for one huge tentacle shoots out and wraps around your body, pulling you closer so that it can inspect you. For a moment you can see yourself as it sees you; translucent white dress floating around your body, your hair a cloud around your head and shoulders.

Its huge eyes narrow. And then, to your immense relief, it loosens its grip, caressing your waist as it releases you. As it breaks contact, there's a slight popping in your ears and suddenly you're gasping for breath. You'd heard rumours of the magic of the Kraken's touch, and thankfully it seems to be true. Taking a deep lungful of oxygen, you find you can breathe underwater.

And, of course, with the ability to breathe comes the ability to speak.

'Do you know why I'm here?' you ask, your voice sounding more confident than you expect.

The Kraken inclines its head in an affirmative gesture. When it speaks, you hear its voice inside your head.

 _You are not the first to try their luck. The bones of your predecessors litter the ocean floor_.

'Are you going to eat me?' you ask, your terror making you bold.

It considers for a moment. Then -

 _No. You... you are the most beautiful tribute I have seen yet._ Another tentacle reaches out, curling over your shoulders to tangle in your hair.

'You're magnificent,' you say, meaning it. You're dedicated enough that you'd sweet talk anything, but the Kraken really _is_ impressive. It'll certainly make this easier.

_Have you come to bargain, then?_

'That's such an ugly word,' you say, swimming closer. 'I wanted to see you.'

_And now you have seen me, what do you think?_

'I think...' you lick your lips nervously. 'I _want_ you.'

It's the right answer. The tentacle around your shoulders tightens, drawing you in closer still. Another begins exploring your body, brushing over your taut nipples down to where your dress still swirls around your thighs. Growing bolder, the tentacle dips between your legs, until it finds what its looking for.

You've got to wait for the right moment. That was drilled into you in every piece of monster fucking literature you came across. You have to wait until the creature is within your power, so enamoured with you that it cannot refuse anything you ask of it.

Of course, it's also quite distracting. You've never been fucked by anything other than a penis before and it is an _experience_ , feeling the pulsating tentacle fill you, pressing against your vaginal walls in a way that's both uncomfortable and deeply sensual.

For its part, the Kraken seems to be enjoying itself. It has one tentacle buried inside you, another squeezing your buttcheeks, another wrapped around your delicate breasts. You can feel its pleasure building as it holds you, and choose your moment to strike.

'If I could ask something of you,' you say, in the most alluring tone you can muster. 'It's not much, I assure you.'

 _Anything_. The reply is instantaneous. _Anything I can give you, you may have_.

'It's a little impudent of me, but...' you catch your breath as the tentacle plunges deeper, 'there are a few players I'd ask you to overlook, when it comes to the expansion draft.'

 _Oh?_ it sounds teasing now, as if it knew that this was coming.

Very quickly, you rattle off your pre-decided list. It's shorter than you'd like it to be, but you've got to be tactful here. Don't want to push your luck.

 _A shame_ , the Kraken muses. _Those are some good prospects. But I did promise you anything, and so I will grant that request_.

'You mean it?' relief courses through you, more satisfying than any orgasm.

 _Of course. Thanks to your..._ service _, your favourite players are safe from me._

**Author's Note:**

> for requests, queries, or to place hexes, find me on tumblr at [badnhlimagines/a>](https://badnhlimagines.tumblr.com/)


End file.
